<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk Refined by red_velvet_wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154432">Talk Refined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_velvet_wings/pseuds/red_velvet_wings'>red_velvet_wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Prostate Massage, bitty takes care of jack, description of hockey injury, it's not bad i promise, jack has a rookie, just seems scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_velvet_wings/pseuds/red_velvet_wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack's rookie takes a puck to the neck, Jack needs a little help calming down. Bitty's there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk Refined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t even a bad game. They won. He had three points on the night. He was fine. The team was fine. Brendan would be <i>fine</i>. He would be. </p>
<p>Jack’s brain still buzzed. Filled with the sound of the crowd and the ice and- Jack blew out a harsh breath and ordered his thoughts to be still, just for a second. Just a second. </p>
<p>Filled with the sound of the crowd and the ice and Brendan dropping in front of Jacoby to block the shot- Jack just wanted to go home. He just wanted to go home. </p>
<p>Press was automatic- stay quiet, don’t comment if you don’t have to, eye contact. Rote. Press, shower, get home. Press. Shower. Get home. Press, Shower-</p>
<p>Why were the backs of their necks so exposed? Why was there no padding there? How can vertebrae be so delicate and left so vulnerable? Brendan would be fine. The c-collar and the stretcher were just a precaution. Brendan waved to the crowd as they took him off. Jack saw him move his feet as Marty delicately pinned him to the ice because panic is a funny thing. Brendan was fine. It was just a blocked shot. They'd all blocked shots. </p>
<p>The thoughts didn’t stop him from taking notice of the notches of his own spine as he showered off. Brendan was fine. </p>
<p>Brendan was fine.</p>
<p>Tater's hand was warm where it slid across his shoulder as Jack straightened his shirt.</p>
<p>"Ready?"</p>
<p>Right. Tater was driving him home. Jack nodded and grabbed his coat, following Tater out. Jack appreciated the quiet as Tater drove, even though it left him playing the shot over and over in his head. It was a twenty-minute ride from the rink to his apartment but it felt like seconds and hours passed simultaneously. They pulled in and Tater parked. Jack went to jump out when Tater grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>"Hey. Injury always hard, always scary. He's in good hands, yeah? Take tomorrow off. Marty and I keep you updated." Tater squeezed his shoulder. "Your rookie okay. We make sure."</p>
<p>Jack patted his hand. Tater was right- Brendan would be fine. He was okay. He was. Tater squeezed his shoulder again. </p>
<p>"Go. B waiting for you." </p>
<p>Jack nodded and slipped out. Bitty was waiting for him. Just a little farther and he'd be home. Jack couldn't tell if the pit that had opened in his stomach was worse than the one he sat with for days when Bitty was concussed. </p>
<p>In the moment, this one was certainly worse. Spinal injuries were scary. But this wasn't a spinal injury. Brendan was fine. At its worst, it was going to be a minor fracture. At best, a wicked bruise and some soreness and he'd be back on this ice in a week.</p>
<p>The door swung open before Jack had a chance to knock. Bitty pulled him in and Jack fit himself against his body. Bitty hummed softly and Jack could feel it. Bitty pulled back after a minute, tugging Jack towards the kitchen. He could smell a meal now- chicken and rice. Something to eat without thinking about, without talking about. They sat shoulder to shoulder, Jack eating quietly while Bitty nibbled at an apple tart. </p>
<p>It was hard to concentrate on eating but he'd rather think about the texture of the chicken than the sight of Brendan laid out on the ice and the panic on Marty's face. Jack finished his meal and the offered half of an apple tart. </p>
<p>This was the cycle- remember the game, focus on something else, relax, remember the game, rinse, repeat. He didn't want to think about it anymore but it took so much effort to focus on something else. Game, distraction, relax, game. </p>
<p>Bitty pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Jack's mouth.</p>
<p>"Hey, honey." Bitty's hands were warm where they cupped Jack's face. "What do you need from me?"</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>It was a hard question to answer. This whole night had been hard. Between the physicality of a rivalry night and the worry, he was tired. He didn't want to think anymore. </p>
<p>Thumbs smoothed along his cheekbones and he closed his eyes. </p>
<p>"How 'bout you go dress down for bed while I clean up in here?"</p>
<p>Jack nodded, turning to kiss Bitty's palm while his other hand slid through Jack's hair. Jack got up and wandered back to their bedroom. He took off his suit and folded it, tossed his socks and underwear into the clothes hamper, pulled on a fresh pair of briefs. The tasks helped. He could focus on them. Jack moved on to brush his teeth, wash his face, stare in the mirror for a moment too long. </p>
<p>Jack laid down in bed while he waited for Bitty to finish up in the kitchen. Putting his head down on the pillow sent his thoughts skittering and heart racing. He sat back up, took a few deep breaths, and repeated to himself that Brendan was fine. Feeling better, he laid back down. Bitty appeared in the doorway, smiling softly as he walked past the bed to the bathroom, brushing his hand through Jack’s hair again. </p>
<p>Bitty left the door open and Jack watched. Bitty was quick, taking off his clothes. He pulled on an old pair of athletic shorts and one of Jack’s t-shirts and then brushed his teeth. Bitty turned off the light and came back in, folding himself into bed along Jack’s side. Bitty kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>“Anything you need, honey. I’m right here.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Bitty settled into bed, giving Jack some space. They touched along their sides, and Jack appreciated the careful closeness. </p>
<p>Every time Jack felt like he was about to doze off, he found himself thinking about the game and was right back at square one and no closer to sleep. Checking the clock was unhelpful as one hour of this vicious cycle turned to two. He just wanted to sleep. After another half hour, Jack sat up. He bounced his leg and tried to take a few deep breaths. </p>
<p>On top of everything he was angry and frustrated with himself. How hard could sleeping be? Why couldn't he do this? If he could just sleep he'd feel better. If he could just sleep he wouldn't have to think.</p>
<p>Jack startled when Bitty gently touched his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I woke you." </p>
<p>"Don't be. Do you want to move into the living room? We'll put something on and watch for a bit?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to keep you up. It's not fair to you." Jack hunched his shoulders.</p>
<p>"I'd rather be tired tomorrow than let you go through this alone." Bitty sat up and crawled over to Jack, pressing his chest to Jack's back and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.</p>
<p>If Jack hadn't been sitting up he would have missed his phone lighting up. He grabbed it and Bitty kissed the side of his head while Jack opened his messages. He had just gotten a text from Marty.</p>
<p>Hey bud, figured you were probably still up. They're holding him for observation until tomorrow night at least. C-collar's off. Nothing major. Just bad bruise and some soreness. They gave him some good meds to help him sleep and stay comfortable. I'll update you in the morning. Coach has decided that tomorrow is an off day. Sleep.</p>
<p>Bitty hummed from where he was reading over Jack's shoulder. Marty sent a picture through a few seconds later- Brendan sacked out in his hospital bed, hair mussed and snuggling a pillow. Brendan was fine. </p>
<p>Bitty's lips were warm against his cheek. Jack set his phone back on the nightstand and leaned back. He let out a harsh breath as Bitty slid his arms down to wrap around Jack's chest.</p>
<p>"Let me take care of you?"</p>
<p>It was more statement than question, a soft question at most, because Jack wasn't about to say no, and Bitty wasn't about to let him.</p>
<p>It was so easy then, as his words failed him, that Bitty laid him down. It was so easy then to yield to gentle hands as calloused as his own as they pressed him down into the bed. </p>
<p>Bitty's weight settled across his thighs and pinned him down. He rocked up onto his knees, hands cupping Jack's face. Jack wrapped his hands around Bitty's wrists, holding onto him. Bitty kissed him softly, slowly, giving Jack time to kiss back. All the anxiety and adrenaline he had been holding had left him so suddenly that he felt like he was moving through molasses. Bitty kept the kisses gentle for several long minutes, didn't ask anything of Jack but to take his time. Bitty sat up again, kissing Jack's forehead before sliding off the bed. </p>
<p>Bitty's hands were warm as they slid down his chest and wrapped around his sides to his lower back before sliding under the waist of his briefs. Jack couldn't help a soft smile and hum as Bitty palmed his ass before pulling the briefs down and off. Bitty kissed his thigh as he tossed them away. Bitty massaged Jack’s thighs for a minute before stepping back and taking his shirt off. </p>
<p>Jack sat up to watch as Bitty took his shorts off next. Bitty glanced up at him with a soft smile, too soft for the context, and it wrecked him in the best way. Jack held out his arms and Bitty stepped into his embrace immediately. He wrapped his arms around Bitty's waist and rested his head against Bitty's chest. </p>
<p>Bitty sighed softly as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack could hear his heart beating, slow and measured and perfect. Jack pressed a kiss over his heart.</p>
<p>"Lay down, honey."</p>
<p>Jack laid back on the bed, keeping an eye on Bitty. </p>
<p>Bitty was beautiful, curves and muscles illuminated by the colored lights of Providence below them. Bitty was smaller than he was, sure, but he was just as strong. These last two years saw his shoulder broaden, his skin fill out a little more. The gentle lights made his skin glow, played in the creamy blonde highlights of his hair, showed the stretch and pull of his muscles. Jack looked lower, followed the shadows down Bitty's chest and through his well-defined middle to the sharp cut of his hips and his half-hard cock nestled between them. </p>
<p>It was effortless the way Bitty moved around the room, grabbing a towel and a bottle of lube. </p>
<p>Bitty crawled onto the bed and over Jack, kissing his hip along the way, turning Jack onto his other side. They were facing each other on the bed, and Bitty’s smile was still achingly soft. Jack kissed him and loved the way Bitty’s smile felt on his lips. Bitty tucked the towel between them, cupping Jack’s hardening cock in his hand for a moment. Jack moaned into Bitty’s mouth.</p>
<p>Jack draped an arm over Bitty’s waist as Bitty pulled away. Jack tucked his head under Bitty’s chin, kissing at Bitty’s neck. Bitty offered the pillow of his bicep, cradling Jack’s head close to him. The click of the cap was almost jarring in the quiet sanctuary of Bitty’s arms. Jack angled himself towards Bitty, hooking his left leg up over Bitty’s hip. He had to slide his arm up along Bitty’s back, settling the meat of his thigh on Bitty’s waist. Bitty's arm slid between Jack's legs.</p>
<p>Jack shivered at the first gentle touch of Bitty’s fingertips to his hole. He relaxed as Bitty soothingly traced his rim. Bitty hummed softly as he pressed the first fingertip in, and Jack sighed in turn.</p>
<p>Bitty was gentle, sliding his finger in and out like waves lapping the shore- steady and sure. Jack felt like he was floating. He mouthed at Bitty's neck for the long minutes Bitty spent relaxing him. There was no rush, and though Jack was incredibly hard already, he didn't want Bitty to stop ever. He could have happily stayed right here- in Bitty's arms being taken care of in the best way- for hours, days even. </p>
<p>Jack hiked his leg a little higher up on Bitty's waist when he felt a second finger dragging purposefully against his rim. He moaned softly at the first slide and relaxed into the second. Bitty twisted his fingers on the third and Jack's breath caught. The press and twist was slow, letting Jack feel every movement.</p>
<p>Bitty's fingers pressed over his prostate and Jack felt it in his throat. His dick twitched against Bitty's wrist. Bitty withdrew his fingers and started the gentle in-and-out again, purposefully skipping over Jack's prostate and avoiding moving his wrist too much. </p>
<p>Jack just breathed against Bitty's neck, focused on the feeling of Bitty's fingers pressing and twisting inside him. It was perfect.</p>
<p>Bitty was perfect.</p>
<p>His fingers pressed in again, applied deliciously firm pressure over Jack's prostate. Bitty's fingers felt so deep, like they were pressing on so much more. Jack could feel it in his throat again, pressing and pushing, forcing the air from his lungs. </p>
<p>He breathed raggedly against Bitty's neck, trembling. Bitty hushed him softly, never letting up on his gentle massage that Jack felt through his entire body. It was overwhelming.</p>
<p>There were tears in his eyes. Jack moaned as Bitty continued, not sure what to do with himself. He wanted to move, to writhe, but moving would mean that what Bitty was doing would change, and that was by far the last thing Jack wanted. He felt Bitty kiss the side of his head, anchoring him. Bitty didn't stop.</p>
<p>Jack's orgasm was a slow thing- he felt it building over what felt like an hour but could have only been a handful of minutes. It started soft and warm in his pelvis, grew hot through his body, filled him to the beat of Bitty's massaging little circles against his prostate. Jack knew his face was wet and he was smearing tears and hot breath over Bitty's neck. </p>
<p>"Bits-"</p>
<p>He was beyond overwhelmed, shaking as Bitty continued his ministrations. Bitty hushed him again, held him a little closer, pressed a little more firmly. Jack's breath was forced from his lungs as the warmth and pressure in his body reached its peak. </p>
<p>"Eric!" </p>
<p>Jack shuddered and gasped as he finally came. Bitty praised him quietly, continuing to milk him for all he had. Jack trembled and gasped and came for so much longer than he thought he ever could. He was still breathing heavy when he was finished, still shaking as Bitty carefully slipped his fingers out. He felt a corner of the towel gently pat him dry. </p>
<p>For a moment Jack wasn't sure what was happening as Bitty rolled him onto his back. Jack felt the tears still in his eyes drop down his temples and into his hair. </p>
<p>God, he felt so good.</p>
<p>Bitty's hands were on his face again, gently wiping at the tear tracks. </p>
<p>"Look at me, honey."</p>
<p>Jack wanted to open his eyes much sooner than they actually did. Bitty was radiant above him. His hands were cool against Jack's flushed face. </p>
<p>"Hey, honey. You should drink a little before we go to bed." </p>
<p>It took Jack a minute to get moving, Bitty having to help him sit up. Jack pulled his morning Gatorade off the nightstand and gulped half of it down, offering the other half to Bitty who only took a mouthful before handing it back. Jack finished it off.</p>
<p>He pulled Bitty close then. Bitty melted into his side, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders. Jack squeezed his arms around him. They sat like that for a while, relaxing against each other until Bitty sat up, gently pushing Jack down onto the bed.</p>
<p>Jack went easily, tugging Bitty down with him. </p>
<p>"What about you?" Jack whispered. </p>
<p>"Tonight was about you. You'll get your chance later." Bitty whispered back, kissing him before reaching down and pulling the covers up.</p>
<p>Bitty tucked the covers around Jack's back before settling in, and Jack smiled as Bitty snuggled against him. He was already having trouble keeping his eyes open. Bitty placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder and Jack was asleep before Bitty kissed him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm Azryael! Not new to the fandom but this is my first time posting. </p>
<p>I just had this really specific scene in my head and I wanted to share it. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>I'm mostly on <a href="https://twitter.com/coverme_coverme">twitter</a> these days.</p>
<p>I'm looking to get back into this fandom a bit more and after the implosion of tumblr, I'm not sure where everyone is! Let me know where you hang out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>